


you make my head spin (but you're all I think about)

by mihyolic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, mina has a crush on dahyun but she doesn't realize it, they're not idols in this (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyolic/pseuds/mihyolic
Summary: It's like Mina knows about Dahyun, but she's not sure if she's real. Like the Lost City of Atlantis. The idea is something to think about, something to be discussed or entertained, but hardly believable because how can a place even exist? That's how Mina thought of Dahyun. An idea of a person that is thought about, but hard to believe because, well, how can somebody be so perfect?





	you make my head spin (but you're all I think about)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first written work i've ever posted. it's kind of meh since I wrote it at like 5am, but I enjoyed writing it so I thought i'd post it. i'm kind of a sucker for Dahyun and all her ships, especially her rarepairs (mostly mihyun, dayeon, datzu) so I wanted to write something for her.
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy reading. this wasn't edited or anything so if you catch a mistake keep that in mind. happy reading!
> 
> special thanks to nico and yumi for being incredibly supportive, and always entertaining my many fic ideas even when I could never get around to finishing them...
> 
> guys look! I finished one this time!! aren't you proud? :P

Admiration is what follows Dahyun’s name when Mina hears it the first time. She catches the name in conversation while taking notes on her upcoming exam. Momo and Sana are discussing the likelihood of wooing their respective crushes when they come upon the topic of Dahyun. 

Kim Dahyun, talented pianist and number one in grades amongst sophomores, just a year under Mina. 

She can’t help but focus on the way Sana’s mouth automatically tilts upwards at the mention of Dahyun’s name, and the way Momo’s eyes crinkle like a memory is settling itself in her mind. Mina doesn’t get it, really. She doesn’t understand the fondness behind Momo and Sana’s smiles as they discuss Kim Dahyun, who is all but a mystery to her.

* * *

It’s Chaeyoung who Mina hears from next. It’s during their walk home from the school late one evening after the younger needed help with prepping for an exam. 

Mina takes note of the way Chaeyoung’s dimple impossibly deepens as she tells a story about Kim Dahyun, talented pianist and apparent class clown. 

“And, you know what? She just starts dancing! Oh my god, like, literally flapping her hands and arms about as she presents—“

Mina doesn’t catch the rest of Chaeyoung’s story, only paying mind to that same fondness that leaks from Chaeyoung’s words that mirrors what she saw in Sana’s smile and Momo’s eyes.

When they reach home, Chaeyoung is bright red from laughing, practically heaving as she tries to catch her breath after the culmination of her story. 

(“God, 'Like an eagle,' she says! Can you believe it?”)

It’s crazy how Kim Dahyun seems to bring so much joy to those who know her even when she’s not there. If it’s not Chaeyoung’s upstart of giggles after she finished her story 10 minutes ago, then it’s the way Chaeyoung tells her the same story the next morning like she forgot she told Mina the day before (or just because she wants to tell it again).

* * *

It must be some kind of joke at this point, is what Mina thinks when she stays late one day with the student council for the school festival. 

If it’s not her two best friends or her favorite neighbor, then it’s her three acquaintances at the one club she regularly attends.

Mina says acquaintances because she’s not close enough to them that she considers them friends. She only sees Jeongyeon and Nayeon when she attends student council meetings unless the former is hanging around Momo and Sana who she has class with. The only person Mina can even consider a friend is Park Jihyo, who leads the council despite being a junior. 

She’s filling out documents and going over other classes’ festival plans when Nayeon and Jeongyeon burst through the door smiling brighter than she’s ever seen them do so. 

Mina wants to ask them what’s got their mood so high, but Jihyo, thankfully, beats her to the punch when she says, “What’s got the two of you idiots smiling?” 

There’s an exchange of light jabs from Nayeon and a couple of light insults thrown by Jeongyeon, but it’s all just play. Mina almost goes back to the documents when she overhears that name again ‘Kim Dahyun.’

“We ran into her on our way back,” Nayeon says barely able to contain the grin that breaks out on her face, perfectly showing her two front teeth. The way Nayeon smiles carelessly after speaking reminds Mina of how an older sister would fondly talk about a younger sibling. 

Jeongyeon sighs in content, like the interaction lifted all the weight off her shoulders.

“Did you know,” Jeongyeon starts, “she’s playing a song for the festival’s show?” 

Mina watches as Jihyo’s eyes widen and she observes the silence that floats between the three oddly, like she’s missing some crucial information that they know and she doesn’t.

Jihyo’s eyes flash with an emotion Mina just barely picks up on, only because it’s familiar. It’s fondness again. The same as Sana and Momo’s, similar to Chaeyoung’s, but more closely related to Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s: the fondness of an older sibling. 

Fine, Mina relents, she’ll bite.

“Is that surprising?” She asks innocently, “I thought she was well known for her piano playing.”

Jeongyeon turns to her, answering without question, “It’s just... Dahyun was here since this morning. Taking care of things for her class and for her clubs. And now she even prepared something for the show? It’s kind of crazy.”

There’s a softness to her words that Mina has only caught glimpses of previously. It’s a rare thing to see from the older girl because Jeongyeon is usually a little more shy when it comes to expressing those feelings (“Because she’s like... what’s it called? A tsundere.” Mina remembers Nayeon saying that a few weeks ago).

It’s then that Mina has a fraction of understanding for why everyone she knows is so fond of Dahyun.

* * *

Mina curses the second she finds herself loitering outside the school's auditorium. There's a production going on inside, managed by one of the classes in her year. Mina tries to convince herself that she's only really here to see the play to support her fellow peers, but there's a feeling in Mina's gut that tells her to stop lying to herself. 

She must be here to see Dahyun, it all but says.

Mina was just curious, is all. She keeps hearing that name amongst the people she's close with, and every word or smile that follows the name 'Kim Dahyun' is coupled with adoration and fondness. Mina wonders what type of person you have to be to deserve that.

"Mina unnie, are you going in?"

Mina's internal battle is interupted by Chou Tzuyu, a friend of Chaeyoung's that she's well aquainted with. The younger has this puzzled expression on her face and Mina guesses it's because she's pacing outside the auditorium looking like she's lost her mind.

"Yeah," Mina all but stutters out. She opens the door and allows Tzuyu in first before following after her and settling into a seat near the middle of the auditorium. 

"What are you here for?" Tzuyu asks bluntly. Mina's mind short-circuits because she knows why she's here, even if she wants to deny it, but nobody has to know other than her... right?

Mina's eyes don't leave the stage, even after the production is all but over. "I wanted to watch the play, but it's a shame that I was too late. What about you, Tzuyu?"

Then there's something in Tzuyu's eyes, like they're brightening at Mina's question. Despite the dimmed lights of the auditorium, Mina can almost pick out whatever Tzuyu's eyes are trying to convey. It feels extremely familiar. 

"Dahyun unnie is playing after this," Tzuyu starts. The small smile on her face tells Mina everything she want's to know. "I've never seen her play before and she wanted me to watch." 

Mina thinks about what to say next. She wants to inquire but she doesn't want to be too obvious. "She must be really good, huh? I should stay and watch, then."

Mina feels like she's holding her breath as they set up the stage for Dahyun's performance. It doesn't take much, though. The props from the play are quickly cleared away and a sleek black grand piano is pushed onto the stage. By the time everything is set up, the auditorium is unexpectedly full. Mina guesses that Dahyun is very popular amongst the students, but that's something she should've known given how much she's heard about her recently.

Then, the lights dim and Mina sees her. The first word that comes to Mina's mind is 'angel.'

Kim Dahyun is... absolutely beautiful. She's not even doing much, just standing on stage smiling and waiting for the stage crew to give her the okay, but she's captured everyone's attention, especially Mina's. 

The next ten minutes consist of a quick sound and lighting check for Dahyun and the stage crew, but for Mina it's filled with quick glances mixed with blatent staring. She was already fixated on Dahyun, even when she hadn't even met her, but now it was way worse. 

Her eyes follow Dahyun as she settles onto the piano bench with a wide smile, stretching her fingers and readying herself for the performance. 

She doesn't recognize the song, and that's probably because she can't focus on anything other than the girl playing it. Mina doesn't know whether she's impressed or amazed, but the feeling that settles itself in her belly is somewhere in the middle of the two. It could be the fact that Dahyun's playing sounds absolutely magical or that she looks not of this Earth as she plays. Mina thinks she looks ethereal.

Mina can't seem to wrap her mind around Kim Dahyun at the very moment. Her mouth is slightly open in shock and surprise, like she expects Dahyun to disppear with a cloud of smoke and a flash of bright lights. Before this, Dahyun was all but a myth to Mina. Mentioned in passing by her friends with fondness and affection that Mina can't quite grasp or understand. It's like Mina knows about Dahyun, but she's not sure if she's real. Like the Lost City of Atlantis. The idea is something to think about, something to be discussed or entertained, but hardly believable because how can a place even exist? That's how Mina thought of Dahyun. An idea of a person that is thought about, but hard to believe because, well, how can somebody be so perfect?

But now, as Mina watches Dahyun play piano in front of an auditorium of students, she has more understanding of who Kim Dahyun is. She's still perfect in Mina's eyes, but Mina believes now.

Kim Dahyun.

The smile on her face is shy as her fingers move fluidly over the keys. Dahyun is shy, but far from embarrassed. The sophmore looks comfortable, like being up on stage and in front of the piano is where she belongs. There's something about the way Dahyun seems to be exuding confidence that catches more of Mina's attention. 

To Mina, the confidence is... attractive.

By the end of the performance, Mina sees no point in denying what is so obvious: her crush on Dahyun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @/mihyolic on twitter if you guys want to talk or anything. i've got this datzu social media au on there right now, but I really suck at updating it :(( sorry!


End file.
